1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound collection equipment and a method for detecting an operation status of a sound collection equipment, in particular to a sound collection equipment having both a speaker and a microphone and the method for detecting an operation status of a sound collection equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a user uses a sound collection equipment such as a hearing aid, the speaker generates annoying high frequency sounds when the microphone is too close to the speaker. This phenomenon, referred to as audio feedback, generally occurs unintentionally when the microphone and the speaker are in close proximity to each other during operation, and the high frequency sound can startle users and generate unpleasant user experiences.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method to reduce or eliminate the audio feedback phenomenon in order to resolve the above mentioned issue.